


Never Again

by Laywithmeart



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Marriage, Unfaithfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: A Bodyguard rewrite of ‘The Olden Days’.Julia and Roger have another go at making their marriage work.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague, Julia Montague/Roger Penhaligon
Kudos: 13





	Never Again

A drowsy Julia stumbles her way downstairs, still partially claimed by the mist of sleep, still tingly in all the right places. She finds him where the light is on, her husband, finally having found his way home from temptation, standing in the kitchen by the window holding a steaming mug of tea. He appears lost in thought, but steady.

_He’s a fine man,_ she thinks.

Handsome and strong. The imposing sort.

He’s heard her soft footfalls down the stairs, sensed her entrance, and turns to flash her a telltale smirk. 

“Well, well, Mrs. Penhaligon. Don’t you look delectable...”

“Still Montague, but thank you."

He sips his tea slowly, a little let down but his eyes roaming up and down her body.  
  


She steps close enough for the camomile scent to fill the air around her and greets him with a soft mouth against his, turning his frown upside down at her continued insistence of keeping her own name. Her hands find his hips, the warmth of his flesh always feeling like it was made for her to hold. Pulling herself against him further, he chuckles shortly before bending forward to kiss the tip of her nose, her eyelids, caressing an eyebrow with his lips and she happily soaks up the domesticity that had been missing in their marriage for so many months as he softly sways with her. 

She tries not to think of the previous weeks, the fights, the lingering smell on his clothes, the lipstick stains, the imaginary images tormenting her mind. She does not want to think about his reasons, his blame, her possible inadequacy, and vehemently tries to push all those thoughts away. 

As if sensing her inner turmoil, he reminds her. “Never again, Julia.”

She hums her agreement, tries to let his words calm her. Eventually, she reaches for his mug, setting it down gently beside them, tugs his now free hand to grab a hold of her backside.

“Show me. Prove you are mine only.” She suggests with a smile.

Showing her his willingness, Roger grips her firmly and easily lifts her onto the counter. The cold of the granite hits her skin and a rash of goosebumps envelop her bare thighs. Gladly, lovingly, the warmth of his wandering palms soon travels up and down her long, smooth legs. He makes fast work of unbuttoning her shirt, his mouth landing on her nipples as soon as they’re exposed, his tongue laving away.

For as long as they’ve been married, Roger has shown himself to be a breast man. And boy is she glad she’s got a great, impressive pair. Round, firm, a nice handful.

She stares down at him, slack-jawed, until he releases her with a loud pop. Her hand slips in his boxer shorts, strokes him to his full potential, getting that blood flowing into his cock for his wife. He paws her hips, expertly pulling her panties aside, pulling his own underwear down at the same time. She watches as he grabs his cock to brush himself against her, coating himself in her slick juice.

It’s a wonderful kind of torture this waiting game of his. He lets her throb, eyes her rolling hips as her chest flushes pink in anticipation. Fuck, she loves this. Loves welcoming him into the space between her parted knees, inviting him in. Loves how his groans turn her on further, how the mumbled obscenities make her pussy tingle with excitement.

“Is this what you want, Julia?” he asks, his face a mere inch away from hers.

“Yes,” she manages to whisper in reply.

And then _finally_ , finally he guides himself into her greedy body.

Though he starts out slow, it doesn’t take him long to abandon the easy pace. He gives it to her exactly how she likes it. High-pitched moans tumble from her lips without reserve, the harsh slaps of skin on skin fill the room, her ankles lock behind his back and her nails leave the same little marks on his back that her rival used to leave as messages. 

So close to euphoria, she shifts her gaze to where they’re joined and watches with rapture as he inserts himself, again and again, thrusting into her wetness with fervor. He must be close too because he near-impossibly hardens his thrusts, fastening them to make her gush, shudder and gasp in his arms.

He takes a final moment to scrape his teeth over the skin of her neck, biting, licking the salty sweat off her skin, before he too comes apart, shooting his load as far into her as he can.

His breath is heavy and hot, strong from exertion.

“I mean it, Julia. Never again.”

She so badly wants to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment:)


End file.
